


We Know Emily

by Nicoleinacowboyhat



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bar Scene, Bisexual Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Everyone is finding out, F/F, Jemily - Freeform, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, Sergio is a man and not a cat, drama in the future???, i mean what, maybe???, season 7, she likes men, they’re so in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoleinacowboyhat/pseuds/Nicoleinacowboyhat
Summary: An AU where your soulmate can hear whatever song you’re listening to.OrThe game where Emily and JJ try to pretend like they’re not dating, but let’s be honest everyone really knows
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau & Emily Prentiss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	We Know Emily

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a little something I wrote at like 1 in the morning the other night. No beta reader because we die like men, so just ignore the errors haha! I plan on updating this again unlike my other fic so let me know if y’all like it! There’s definitely more tags and things but I cannot be bothered to add them right now, maybe I’ll add them in the future? Maybe not? We will see! Anyways enjoy!

Emily plopped down into her chair, her hand going to her head almost immediately as she started to chuckle. The same song she had heard probably a million times now was playing again. Morgan raised an eyebrow again as he let out a breathy chuckle. Rossi just smirked and said, “She’s playing it again isn't she?” Emily just hummed in response before freezing up slightly.

“She? Why do you say that?” She asked, sounding slightly worried.

“Come on Prentiss, we’re not dumb. We’re profilers for pete's sake.” Morgan said, a little grin playing at his lips. Emily just shook her head and tugged out her phone.

“I'll have you know I actually have a boyfriend, I’ll just text him to turn this music off.” 

Derek laughed, “Oh yeah? What's his name?” Emily sent a quick text looking relieved before looking him in the eyes. 

“His name is Sergio, thank you very much.” Derek looked a little surprised. 

“Hm, nice to know. I would love to meet him by the way.” Derek said as he tapped his pen on his paper. Emily set her phone down and shook her head. 

“Yeah uh, that’s not happening.” She said seriously, sending Morgan to give her a playfully shocked look.

“What!? Why’s that?” He asked as his eyebrows wrinkled up into a frown. Rossi grinned and mumbled under his breath a soft ‘cause he’s a she’

“You’ll freak him out! Scare him away! I just know it!” Emily said with a soft laugh and Rossi shrugged, agreeing. 

“I do kinda agree with Emily here. You do seem pretty threatening sometimes Morgan.” Rossi said with a chuckle. 

“Well I’m sorry I just wanna make sure this guy is gonna treat my friend right.” Morgan said as he looked at Rossi and laughed. He turned back to Emily and looked at her. “I will be meeting him soon.” He said as he pointed at her with the pen. Emily didn't get a chance to respond. The rest of the team including a guilty looking JJ walked in. Emily just smiled at her and gave her a subtle nod. Garcia then took over, directing everyone to the front board where she told everyone about the case in Vegas.

—————

The case was over pretty fast, finding the unsub fast. Almost too fast. None of them seemed to think twice of it though. Less work and it meant they got the weekend off. The plane ride back was slow, that was until Morgan brought up Sergio again. Emily rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat tugging a blanket over her lap as she looked at her phone ignoring him. “Come on Prentiss, give me a little more about this guy. He's gotta be interesting if you’re with him.” Emily just hummed and nodded. 

“Yeah he's quite interesting, I’d say anyway.” She said simply as she shrugged her shoulders as she looked at her phone trying to distract herself. That's when more questions became flooding in. 

“Is he attractive? I know damn well you could score someone hot.” Derek asked with a grin on his face. Emily turned a little red at the question and glanced up at him for a second as she shook her head in a bit of a shock at the question. She looked back down at her phone as she got a text and just turned more red.

The text read “Looking a little red there Prentiss, you hot? Well stupid question because you’re super hot. God especially when you do that thing with your tongue...damn ;)” she bit her lip slightly and looked up at Derek, it was taking everything for her to not look over at JJ. She had completely forgotten the question by then. 

“Hello, earth to Emily Prentiss. You there?” he asked and chuckled a little. “Did he text you there? Because I dont think I’ve ever seen you make that face to cat pictures.”

Emily raised a bit of an eyebrow. “Yeah he did sorry.” She said with a breathy chuckle. Derek grinned more. 

“Is he good in bed?” he asked with a chuckle as Garcia slapped his arm. “What? I'm just wondering.” he stated as he laughed. 

Another text came through on her phone and she bit her lip. “Go ahead, tell them how good I am at pleasing you. You know you want to, baby.” Emily looked up into Derek's eyes and nodded. 

“He's great, best I've ever been with.” Emily stated proudly before standing up and looking down at him. “Now no more questions. I'm going to make coffee.” she said as she walked over to the coffee and tea area, JJ giving her a little wink as she passed by, causing her to blush. 

Emily made her coffee and tried to compose herself, shooting JJ a quick text back. “Oh you are going to be the death of me princess.” JJs smile and slight blush as she read the text just made Emily smile bigger. She watched as JJ put her earbuds in and turned on some music. Just as suspected the familiar song flooded through her earbuds and Emily almost started laughing.  
Rossi watched the entire interaction between JJ and Emily. How they would both set their phones down and pick them up opposite of each other. Or how as soon as JJ plugged her earbuds in Emily had the same reaction earlier to the music the other day, he knew.

—————

As they got off the plane they were all discussing what they were going to be doing with their weekends. They all decided on going to the club for drinks and karaoke night since they had had such a stressful past few weeks with back to back cases. They were definitely all excited to get a little free time.

Once they were at the club and they all had a little bit to drink it was time for karaoke. JJ and Emily kinda looked like they were trying to keep their distance. Always having at least one person in between them at all times.

Right now, it was Garcia. Emily was somehow pressured into going first and clearly having the most to drink, she was ready. She headed up there and a familiar song began to play. JJ’s face lit up as she heard it “Blackbird singing in the dead of night, Take these broken wings and learn to fly, All your life.”

After she finished she hurried back over this time standing in between JJ and Garcia and downed a shot. “How was that? I didn’t suck did I?” She asked, raising and wiggling her eyebrows, JJ clearly still in a bit of shock exclaimed pretty quickly.

“No it was great!...You were great…” she said the second part a little softer as the two stared into eachothers eyes. Garcia looked at the two, interrupting their moment.

“Can your soulmate hear you when you sing? Or is it just the music you listen to?” She asked as she thought about it. “Because I'm sure Sergio would have loved to hear that.” Morgan cut Garcia off with a little grin. 

“Oh they can definitely hear singing too.” He said with a chuckle and Garcia laughed. The two had figured out they were platonic soulmates pretty quickly into their meeting mostly because Garcia was constantly listening to music and it often distracted Derek when on the field. JJ smiled at Emily, leaning over as she whispered. 

“Oh Sergio definitely loved it.” She hummed into Emily's ear before pulling away. Emily smiled and blushed a little, watching as JJ adjusted how she was sitting slightly that way she could place her hand on Emily’s thigh. Her hand traced little circles hoping no one would notice. 

The more drinks the two had, the less they could keep their hands off each other. The two were sitting close and JJ’s hand was clearly under the table teasing Emily. They kept leaning over to the other, whispering something, then pulling away in a fit of giggles. Garcia was the only one who noticed when the pair ran off to the bathroom together. 

When they returned adjusting clothing and giggling with each other most of the team was honestly too drunk to notice anything off. Garcia though...she noticed something. She grinned at them and told herself she would ask about it later. 

Emily announced that they would be taking a cab home because they were both...exhausted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just wanted to put out an update saying that I will be updating as soon as I get my laptop back! Thanks for the support!


End file.
